Telani Greyback
Telani is a female wolf, skilled at the arcane arts. Claiming to be an elementalist, she is currently a new mother to five wolf/kitsune hybrids. She is at her childhood home, the Luceidic Caverns, in the Iron Mountains. Telani is mother to five pups; a black male pup with white markings and deep blue eyes she named Pulan; a female, light gray with light blue markings (including light blue tailtip), and clear sky blue eyes she called Thea; a male solid-gray with green eyes she named Keiran; a dark gray with blue streaks and yellow eyes she named Aya; and a gray with white streams and light blue eyes she named Aurora. Personality Telani is a kind-hearted but brash wolf, never caring what the danger of an action may be to herself. She’s the kind of girl who tries to push the impossible, no matter the consequences. This trait marks her stubbornness. In addition, she’s kind of an impatient type, always in motion. She won’t stay in one place for long if it doesn’t interest her! Telani tends to think about her current situation if in a tough situation. She is too stubborn to admit defeat even when she knows she is defeated, but will instead try to slip away unnoticed if she can, or fight on an impossible fight. If legitimately defeated, however, she will concede defeat. She’s not the brightest, but she’s intelligent enough to be able to learn from her mistakes and from others if they teach her things. There does come a point, however, where her personal pride in herself will prevail, and she will begin to decline assistance in that fashion. Finally, Telani isn’t the most sociable wolf, but she isn’t anti-social; she often works alone due to requirement, but she’s just as happy working in groups. She is always happy to aid if she’s asked, but she can’t aid if she isn’t aware of it. Background Childhood, Family and Education Telani was born into a small magic-using wolf clan and raised in an underground cavern system. Her parents, both aged and experienced in the field of magic, were able to teach her some minor magic; how to conjure fire, for example. She was eventually taught to use ice, water, electricity, earth, and air in turn, when she was old enough to understand magic. When she was 14 and well-versed in offensive magic (and having learned Light and Shadow), one of the wolves in the clan decided it was time for her to learn of Spellweaving. This wolf specialized in fire and lightning magic, and when Telani was asked to select two spells to attempt her own Spellweaves, she tried to draw from her first two and most proficient magical spells; fire and ice. At first these simply faded away, but when she was able to focus it better, it more consistently blew up in her face. The wolf teaching her attempted to tell her that it was a very bad idea to work opposite elements, but she was persistent. After a few weeks of working to stabilize the spells, she finally managed to get about a 50% rate of stability, before working to combine other combinations of spells. After she learned to combine opposite spells like this (experience helped her to stabilize ALL spells like this) she was hailed the first wolf in the Clan to manage to weave spells of opposite natures. Adulthood At the age of 18, she bid her family, her home farewell and decided to venture out to Atheria to explore the world. As the months ticked on, her spells began to strengthen, though she was locked out of all other combinations but the four she had learned of opposition. The wolf also experienced physical changes, her eyes permanently glowing a bright, cyan blue, as a result of her soul destabilization from the Opposition. Powers and Proficiencies Spellweaving This specialized school of magic weaves two different, simpler spells together. Most mages take advantage of this by combining spells with similar effects. In Telani’s case, however, she spellweaves magic that normally would not work at all; these spells are opposites of each other. This she calls Opposition Spellweaving, or more conversationally, Antipode. She has four combinations she can use only; Fire / Ice, Water / Lightning, Earth / Air, and Shadow / Light. She can also use these elements separately for a much weaker effect. Using each of her Woven spells grants somewhat higher than normal power, though using it for a prolonged period of time will quickly drain on her mana energy. Weaknesses Due to her usage of “opposition spellweaving”, her very soul has become unstable, which renders her susceptible to any and all offensive magic, and especially curses and possession. Usage of this Opposition Spellweaving also drains on her mana far more than using one of these elements at a time. She has two separate “durabilities”; one for magic, noted by her eye color and one for physical attacks, noted by her physical condition. Notes Telani is completely unable to use more “logical” spell combinations such as Fire and Light or Ice and Air. Every time she tries to, it blows up in her face and drains on her mana levels. In addition, Telani’s eyes have begun to glow cyan due to her soul’s instability; when she takes magical damage, they glow a darker and darker blue until they’re almost black. At this point, she will end up in a state in which she cannot do anything for a period of time unless she is magically regenerated more rapidly by an external source. Telani’s Spellbook Casting Positions Fire, Ice - Hands Water, Lightning - Fingers Air, Earth - Full Body Light, Shadow/Dark - Palms Single Element 'Fire' Embers; Low Mana drain; Low power; Small embers are emitted from Telani’s palm to hit the target. Flare Burst; Low-Moderate Mana drain; Moderate power; a stream of flame flows into Telani’s hand before being lobbed as a fireball at the target. Causes an explosive impact, which knocks down surrounding enemies. The original target can take a burn. Utility: Warmth; Low Mana drain; No power; a wave of heat spreads out from Telani to warm up the surrounding area. 'Ice' Frost; Low Mana drain; Low power; small ice shards are cast at the target. Cold Pulse; Low-Moderate Mana drain; Moderate power; a pulse of pure cold is cast at the target. Secondary effect can slow the target’s motions. Utility: Chill; Low Mana drain; No power; a wave of cold spreads out from Telani to cool down the surrounding area. 'Earth' Sand Ring; Low Mana drain; low-moderate power; rings of sand pulse from Telani’s hand, before being thrown like a “sand-ball” to attack the target. Earthen Wave; Moderate Mana drain; Moderate power; a wave of earth solidifies near the target and begins to slam into the target. Can leave the target staggered momentarily. 'Lightning' Spark; Low Mana drain; low power; sparks of electrical energy arc from Telani’s fingers to the target. This can paralyze them for a few seconds. Thunder Strike; Moderate Mana drain; Moderate power; full on thunderbolts arc from Telani’s fingers to the target before colliding on them. This has a chance to stun them for some time. 'Water' Water Shot; Low Mana drain; low power; a few pulses of water are sent from Telani’s fingers to strike targets. Aqua Deluge; Moderate Mana drain; Moderate power; Streams of water are forced at the target from Telani’s fingers. This knocks down the target. 'Air' Wind Pulse; Low-Moderate Mana drain; low power; a jet of wind is emitted from Telani’s body in the direction she is facing to force targets to brace themselves. Flinches them. Jetstream; Moderate-High Mana drain; Moderate power; a powerful jet of wind is sent out from Telani’s hand to make it difficult to stand for targets. 'Light' Light Flash; Low-Moderate Mana drain; Moderate power; a bright flash of light shines from Telani’s palm, which then pulses out to attack her target. The target(s) sustain a temporary blindness. Light Beam; Moderate-high Mana drain; High power; a powerful beam of pure Light energy is charged in Telani’s palm, which is then fired at the target. Can leave the target with a slight burn. Utility: Illuminate; Low Mana drain; No power; A ball of light emitted from Telani's palm illuminates the surrounding region. 'Shadow' Shadowed Emission; Low-moderate Mana drain; Moderate power; a dark shadowy sphere grows in Telani’s palm before being lobbed at her target. The target is stunned momentarily. Dark Beam; Moderate-high Mana drain; High power; a powerful beam of pure Shadow energy is charged in Telani’s palm, which is then fired at the target. Can leave the target entangled in Shadow tendrils for a few seconds. Utility: Darken; Moderate-low Mana drain; No power; The light in the region surrounding Telani is absorbed into a ball of shadow on her palm. More difficult the larger the area she attempts to darken. Impossible in broad daylight. Dual Element Not all of Telani’s dual magic is fully balanced. Some are powered more by one element than the other. This is where her variety comes; not from varying which elements she’s combining. TIER means the element dominating the spell is the element that is listed first. INVERTED TIER means the element dominating the spell is the element that is listed second. BALANCED TIER means that neither element dominate the spell; they’re both utilized equally in the spell. The balance of the spell makes it more powerful than a standard spell or one of her standard Spellwoven spells. 'Fire' / Ice Tier 1 - Frozen Embers; Fire leading; Low-Moderate Mana drain; low-moderate power; embers are shot at the target, though these embers are cold and may slow the target’s movement for a few seconds if upheld long enough. Tier 2 - Frozen Inferno; Fire leading; Moderate Mana drain; moderate power; A pulse of flames is sent careening towards the target; these flames are blue and they are VERY cold. Inverted Tier 1 - Heated Frost; Ice leading; Low-Moderate Mana drain; low-moderate power; A few ice crystals are shot from Telani’s hand, which are glowing red as they fly directly at the target with a heated effect. Inverted Tier 2 - Burning Cold; Ice leading; Moderate Mana drain; moderate power; A “snowball” is flung at the target, though this snowball has a red aura surrounding it. Upon striking the target, it envelops the targeted area in temperatures so cold that it burns. Balanced Tier 1 - Iced Enflame; Moderate-high Mana drain; Moderate power; A “wave” of flame pulses around Telani, sending out a small firestorm that’s also fused with ice. Targets inside the radius, around 20 meters, are knocked down and have a chance to take a burn. Around the outside edge of the spell, ice crystals form sharp spears that damage opponents. This can only be used as a Surround-based spell. Balanced Tier 2 - Subzero Blaze; High Mana drain; high power; a furiously hot flame is charged in Telani’s palm, with a sub-zero sphere of ice being charged in her other palm, before both shoot at the target, fusing together to generate an intensely cold beam of ice surrounded by a swirl of flame. This leaves the target with a burn for a few seconds. 'Air' / Earth Tier 1 - Dusted Wind; Air leading; Low-Moderate Mana drain; Low-Moderate power; a pulse of wind and earth are sent out of Telani’s palm, leaving targets unable to see for a moment. Tier 2 - Dust Devil; Air leading; Moderate Mana drain; Moderate-high power; A strong wind, like a jetstream, whips up the earth around to amplify sand coming out of Telani’s palm, which sends targets sprawling. Inverted Tier 1 - Sand Stream; Earth leading; Low-Moderate Mana drain; Low-Moderate power; a pulse of air (triggered by Telani stamping on the ground) snakes underground towards the target. This looks like a “river” or “stream” of sand; when it reaches the target, it erupts and knocks them down. Predictable to see and evade, but has a strong effect. Inverted Tier 2 - Stone Force; Earth leading; Moderate Mana drain; moderate-high power; Air sends a series of decent-sized stones (not large, but not small either) from the ground careening towards the target. These stones turn in air and increase in size slightly as they fly at the target. Balanced Tier 1 - Earth Twister; Moderate-high Mana drain; moderate power; A miniature tornado infused with sand and stones is sent at the target, leaving the target trapped for a few moments. The target takes continuous damage from the stones and sand striking them in the twister. Balanced Tier 2 - Grounded Jetstream; High Mana drain; High power; From one of Telani’s feet, magical Air energy is charged up. When it’s fully charged, Telani slams the pulse of Air energy into the ground, which trails on the ground’s surface at incredible speeds and tears up the earth around it, pulling the dirt and sand to power the spell. This comes much faster than the underground Sand Stream. 'Water' / Lightning Tier 1 - Water Bolt; Water leading; Low-Moderate Mana drain; Moderate power; streams of water generated from Telani’s fingertips are shot at the target, and once contact has been made, electrical energy courses through the water to slightly stun the target. Can be disrupted. Tier 2 - Hydro Voltage; Water leading; Moderate-high Mana drain; Moderate-high power; Pulses of water are sent from Telani’s two palms outwardly facing, both facing the targets. Electrical energy flows through the pulses, charging them and causing them to act like stunning “grenades” of water on contact. Inverted Tier 1 - Thunder Wave; Lightning leading; Low-Moderate Mana drain; Low-Moderate power; Jolts of electricity course across the space between Telani and her target. Water spurts from her hands and leads the electrical energy to the target to cause them to take damage. Inverted Tier 2 - Lightning Splash; Lightning leading; Moderate Mana drain; moderate power; As electrical energy arcs around the target, Telani causes the target to grow wet with water through a pulse of water streaming from her palm. Balanced Tier 1 - Stun Splash; Moderate-high Mana drain; Moderate power; A surround-based spell, electrical energy builds in Telani’s feet as water energy builds in her hands. She slams the water energy directly down, causing it to slam outwards and simultaneously charging with electrical energy. The force of this can knock those hit down. Balanced Tier 2 - ArcWave; High Mana drain; High power; Electrified streams of water are shot from Telani’s fingertips, fusing as they move to the target. Higher power after fusing; lesser power before fusing. Leaves target stunned momentarily. 'Light' / Shadow Tier 1 - Twisted Light; Light leading; Moderate Mana drain; Moderate-high power; A bright flash of light is generated, warped with a darker swirl effect. This soon surrounds Telani’s hand, at which point she can throw it at the target. Causes minor recoil to Telani. Tier 2 - Lighted Shadow; Light leading; Moderate-high mana drain; high power; a Light Beam is charged in Telani’s hand, which is then “corrupted” with a little Shadow energy to cause the light in her hand to fluctuate. When fired, it causes the target to take a weak burn alongside the damage. Telani takes recoil. Inverted Tier 1 - Dark Flash; Shadow leading; Moderate Mana drain; Moderate-high power; a dark swirling effect surrounds Telani, which is disrupted with a little shining light periodically. This soon concentrates to surround her hand, which she can throw at a target. Causes minor recoil to Telani. Inverted Tier 2 - Shadowed Sun; Shadow leading; Moderate-high mana drain; high power; a Dark Beam is charged in Telani’s hand, which is then “purified” by a little Light energy, causing the shadows in her hand to fluctuate. When fired, it causes the target to become entangled in shadow for a moment alongside the damage. Telani takes recoil. Balanced Tier 1 - Equalizer; High Mana drain, high power; Streams of light and shadow energy flow from Telani’s very heart, melding together into a ball of equal-energy; both light and shadow, in balance. This can be lobbed at a target. Leaves the target stunned from the darkness and taking a small burn from the light. Telani takes minor recoil. Balanced Tier 2 - Annihilator; Very high Mana drain; Incredibly high power; Pulses of light and shadow energy are emitted from Telani’s palms, which combine with each other and shoot out in a strong, fast burst of light and dark. This causes an explosive impact when it hits the target, causing them to take major damage and knockback, which also damages surrounding terrain heavily. Leaves Telani stunned for a few moments as recoil. This is her strongest magic, and is only used as a last resort. Using Light and Shadow in her Opposition Spellweaving slowly destabilizes her soul, fracturing it and leaving her more and more vulnerable to magic and curses. The stronger the Light and Shadow spellweaves, the more it affects her soul. Simply using them a little bit will cause the damage to be temporary, but using them continuously will cause irreversible damage to her soul.